


Day 7: God, shave the Steve

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: Steve wakes up on his birthday and experiences the morning-birthday attractions Bucky has planned for himA short form written as part of a theme week dedicated to Steve and Bucky of the MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2Thank to Satan for the all translations. You're simply the best :*





	Day 7: God, shave the Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dzień 7: Boże, chrom Steve'a](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610219) by [Ithil7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7). 



That morning Steve lay in bed, eyes closed, listening to Bucky bustling about in the kitchen; clanking plates, rattling cutlery, making coffee, feeding the cat... all in all, listening to the sounds of life. And then he heard that life make his way to the bedroom and loom over him. Steve fought with himself not to smile.  
\- If you don't wake up right now I will set your hair on fire - Bucky stated, which was not their usual wake up call. Steve, not willing to risk it, opened his eyes to see Bucky standing there with an extremely unhappy expression on his face and a plate in his hand.  
\- Here - he pushed the plate in Steve's hand as soon as he started to rise. On the plate sat a piece of red and blue cake with a single lit candle. Steve looked at Bucky with raised eyebrows. Bucky frowned even harder - Happy Birthday, Steve - he planted a single kiss on Steve's head, not looking at his bright smile - And now blow out the candle and eat. You have to put on some weight and stop lowering everyone's self-esteem.  
Obediently Steve blew out the candle and cut a piece of cake with a fork. He didn't eat it yet.  
\- You know, that sounded almost like a compliment - he pointed out with a smile.  
\- Unintentionally - assured Bucky sitting crosslegged at the end of the bed.  
\- I only get one piece? - asked Steve but Bucky has already regained his footing and was not about to bolt.  
\- I baked the rest too but if you don't get that stupid smile off your face I'll use it to do it myself.  
Steve took a bite but kept smiling.  
\- It turned out nice, you're getting good at this - he offered, mouth full of cake.  
\- And you're getting really annoying. Just because I baked you a cake doesn't mean I won't murder you with a fork - answered Bucky but with the way Steve looked at him he couldn't help but giggle and roll his eyes. Next, he leaned forward and snatched a kiss.  
\- It did turn out really good - he admitted proudly, getting up and making his way to the door - Finish it and get ready. I have big things planned for us today.  
\- Do your plans consist of getting naked and into bed?! - called Steve after him in the last attempt at provocation - this time successful. His words still hanged in the air when something tackled him to the pillows and kissed him hard.  
\- No, because your guests might be too happy about it and it's your special day, not theirs - growled Bucky. He then made good on his earlier threat and smeared cake on Steve's face.  
-Get clean and get dressed, we've got a plane to catch! - and he left, leaving Steve in love and covered in cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow when I started writing this short I looked at the list of topics and - although I helped myself to create them - I read "freedom" instead of "freeform". Why? I don't know. But my brain immediately associated it with the The Independence Day and the birthday of Captain America, and then it was too late for changes. On this occasion, I allowed myself a bit more sugar than usual, so I hope that your teeth are fine ;)
> 
> And that's it. Thanks to everyone who participate in our StuckyWeek (as a creator or as an observer), I hope you enjoyed it. Don't stop watching me on AO3 because I have another one, a little longer, a project for this couple and a few others, on quite different topics, so maybe someday I'll start publishing them :P  
> Bye Bye!


End file.
